Christmas Kink Day Two: DeanCas
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Cas has been ignoring Dean for quite a while now. Now the night before Christmas Cas has come to his door step and then to his bed asking, begging to be bound to him.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day two, a much more popular couple. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Dean has come to acknowledge that sleeping with an angle is a lot harder than he thought it would be. Cas is always out and most of the time can't get back for months on end. It aggregates Dean so much and some times when Cas is back he doesn't even talk to Dean, he pops in to talk to Sam or Gabriel but not always him. Some times he even visits Bobby. Dean hates it and if it went for the fact that he is so in love with the angel he might have gone out and found someone else to warm his bed.<p>

So most of the time he finds himself sitting in his bed all alone, maybe he is watching a movie or maybe he is reading a book, and sometimes he is cleaning his gun. He seems to do that a lot lately, not that it's of any importance and Cas defiantly doesn't ask about it, why would he, he's never there. Dean supposes that is what hurts the most. God is back and everything is all good and Cas can't spare a couple of hours everyday to just lay in bed with him until he falls asleep. It really isn't that big of a deal he tells himself, why should it be, he is just some human and Cas, well Cas is an important Angel. A protector of all, so that is why it is a surprise that the night before Christmas Cas shows up at his door. He wasn't expecting it, actually he had come to the conclusion that he would be spending that night alone, after all it was just like any other night to Cas.

"Cas," Dean asked with a questioning look.

Cas doesn't look Dean in the eyes as he speaks, "It has been brought to my attention that I haven't been a very assertive lover."

Dean wants to laugh, he is so angry and annoyed, "You can't even look me in the eyes to say that… What makes you think I wont just leave you out here?"

Cas bites his lip, "I don't completely understand everything that goes with humans but… Gabriel said that I should come down here tonight… if not any other time… That tonight is important. "

Dean does laugh this time, "If you don't plan on staying then don't bother," and with that he shut the door in Cas's face.

Just as Dean expects he hears the fluttering of wings and he knows that Cas is no longer there. It hurts and he kicks the door because of it.

"Hey, you okay," came a questioning Sam, Dean realizes that he must have woken the man with all the noise that he was making.

Dean smiles, "Yeah I am fine."

Sam nods his head and doesn't say anything, he knows what is going on. It was his idea after all that Gabriel talk to Castiel, he had hoped that it would go better than this. "You can talk to me if ya want."

Dean waves him off, "Nah, it's all cool. Hey tell Gabe thanks, and Thank you as well… for trying… I know that I haven't been the best or easiest to live with this year… I will try to be better this upcoming year."

Sam walks over to Dean and grips his shoulder and Dean began to rant into self pity. There are just sometimes that Sam wants to smack Cas, and well this is one of those times. To make Dean feel this way.

In the end Sam ends up going back to Gabriel and Dean gets himself as drunk as he can. It isn't much because he hasn't got much liquor in the house.

He stumbles back to his bed room and there he finds something that he didn't expect. Cas is sitting on his bed completely naked waiting like a pet for Dean to enter the room. Around his neck is a collar, it is thick and black like his wings with silver thread beaded through it in a stylish manner. There is a small silver hoop around the collar that has a leash attached to it, the leash rests in Cas's hand. On the bed in plain sight are ah few toys, well few is a relative turn. There were a couple of bright colored vibrating dildos, a riding crop, a ball gag, a cock ring, and annual beads. Cas does not move when he sees Dean, instead he sits up straighter and presents the leash to Dean.

"If you think kinky sex is going to get you back on my good side you are sorely wrong," comments Dean as he walks over to Cas.

Cas nods his head, "I… I am sorry that I am not around… this… this will change things."

Dean raises an eyebrow, "How so."

Cas bit his lip and blushed, "It will bind me to you. No mater where I am, if you call me I will come to you. All you must do is take the leash… bind me to you."

Dean frowned a little, "I might not like the fact that I never see you but I can't bind you to me. Cas that would be crazy I could pull you away while you are doing something important."

Cas finally moved crawling towards Dean, "Please Dean, I trust you… I know that I am not the best, this will… this will help… this… please."

Dean gritted his teeth, "No."

Cas found himself deflating and letting the leash fall to his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I mess everything up don't I?"

Dean smirked at that as he reached behind Cas and un snapped the Collar from around his neck. Just as he was about to pull it away Cas reached up and grabbed his hands.

"Dean…" there was a pleading sound in his voice.

"Tell me the truth, why are you really doing this."

Cas leaned forward his head resting against Dean's chest. "There was so much work that had to be done in Heaven, I never spent any time with you. You would always pray to me, all the time. I could hear you yet I never came to you. Even when you begged me, I wanted to fix everything… suddenly my duty to my brothers became more important than you… and I know that's wrong…"

Dean lifted Cas's chin, "That isn't wrong Cas. I want you to do what you feel is right and what will help your fellow brothers but I want you to come to me as well. Cas I am your lover. I want to see you, to spend time with you, to fall asleep next to you."

Cas nodded his head, "Then please Dean, bind me to you."

Dean sighed "I can't do that to you, and you know why."

Cas gritted his teeth, "No Dean I don't understand why. I want you to do this, I am giving you myself willingly, and I am not leaving until you do so."

Dean laughed, "Your going to be here a long time Cas."

Once more Cas deflated right before Dean, he did not know how to tell Dean that it was a great honer to be bound to an angle, and that it was painful almost like a stab to the heart to turn down a willing request.

"You could have just said that." Dean said suddenly.

Cas looked up at Dean questioning him with his stair. Dean nodded his head, "You were speaking your thoughts."

Cas flushed, and Dean looks down at him, "Is everything you said true."

Cas nods his head eagerly, he wants this, wants this so bad.

"Fine then I will bind you to me, but only because of this and you have to tell me if you are in the middle of something important. You will not become my slave."

Cas agrees lifting his head and bearing his neck to Dean. Dean re-clasped the collar around Cas's neck and then picked up the leash. A soft light hummed around the room and Cas hiss in a bit of pain, but within minutes it was all over. As Dean looked at the clock he smirked. It was midnight, today was Christmas.

Cas crawled farther forward almost topping off the bed onto Dean, "Will you… will you punish me now?"

Dean looked back down at Cas racking his hands though his hair, then gripping some of it pulling Cas's head up. "On your knees in the middle of the bed ass up."

He released Cas's head and the leash allowing Cas to do as he was told, and Cas did as he was told. Dean walked around the bed looking at all the toys that are lain on the bed. His fingers curl over the riding crop and the cock ring. The Dildos and gag are left untouched but the Annual beads are also picked up. He walks over to Cas pulling the leash out from underneath him.

"Hand and arms behind your back."

Cas complies resting his chest on this comforter and placing his hands and arms behind his back. Once that was done Dean wrapped the leash around Cas's arms binding them behind his back.

"Don't tear this."

"Yes sir."

Each movement sends heat to Cas's groin and even the knowledge that Dean is going to punish him also sent heat to his groin. He feels cold fingers wrap around his cock and then he felt the cool metal of the ring slide around his cock and the burning heat continue. Then the touch is gone and there is nothing but the cool wind form the open window, and then suddenly a hot sting comes from his ass, then another then another. Dean continues with the swats, switching from Cas's ass to his thighs to the small of his back. Then back again in a random pattern. Finally Dean stops and sloths Cas's burning bum, pressing soft kisses on it. Cas moans and tries to thrust his ass back up into Deans mouth.

"Steady now Cas."

Cas stops his thrusting and waits patiently for Dean to move about. Cool fingers enter him slowly fingering him and stretching him painfully slow. All Cas can do is moan and beg for Dean to go faster. Soon Dean can't take it anymore either and he begins to move fast, fucking Cas with his fingers ruffly. Every couple of thrusts he hits Cas's prostate, and then suddenly Cas screams out and he slumps to the bed. Dean smiles into his neck as he pulls out his fingers making Cas wine in protest.

"Don't worry love, more to come soon."

Cas purred at that. Dean stood back and striped of his clothing and then crawled on the bed and positioned himself behind Cas. In one Swift thrust he entered him. Dean took him hard and fast until he felt himself on there verge of coming. As the heat rose to the peak he slipped his hands in between Cas's legs and realized his tormented cock form it restraint, Cas came almost immediately. After they were both spent they lay there still connected to each other.

Just as Dean was about to fall asleep Cas mumbled something, "Dean…"

He rolled off of Cas and kissed his forehead, "Yes love."

"Will you untie me… My arms hurt."

Dean nods his head and does just that. He unties Cas and then unclasps the leash. Then he lays back down with Cas snuggling close to him. Cas sighs contently and curls his body into Deans. Only at this moment does Dean sit up.

Cas stairs up at him, "Is something wrong Dean?"

Dean nodes his head and laughs a little, "No Cas,"

He lifts Cas with ease and pulls back the blankets then snuggles the two of them in a warm cocoon of blankets. "Merry Christmas Cas."

"Merry Christmas Dean, I love you."

* * *

><p><p>

"Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
